la semana mas rara
by Eagle.D.ClawXXX
Summary: esta es mi primer fic espero que les guste trata de la semana antes de llegar a la isla gyojindonde al entrar a una isla que ne se marca en el log pasa un hecho que les complicara la vida :mal sumary
1. dia 1

LA SEMANA MÁS RARA

Hola soy nuevo en esta porque tengo curiosidad de que popular puedan ser mis fic.

Pd:**Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y que estas paranoias son meramente mías**

Pd2:(lalala) palabras mías y/o pensamientos

_Lalala_acciones o pensamientos de los personajes.

Advertencia: Spoiler

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**PRIMER DIA**

Era un día normal en el ThousandSunnypor lo menos lo que se podía llamar normal en este barco de locos.

?????- **oi luffy devuelve eso**- gritaba un hombre de pelo verde, faja verde, camisa blanca y de tes morena (roronoa zoro)

Luffy- **te lo devolvere si me atrapas** kishishi- también gritaba eufórico un chico delgado, moreno, con una cicatriz bajo un ojo y su distintivo sombrero de paja.

De repente sale de la puerta lo que se definiría como un esqueleto, con traje elegante y un gran afro con sombrero de copa que vio la escena y se acerco a alguien.

????-oi ussop me padrias decirme que paso.

Usoop-**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH**-gritava un chico narizón, de tes morena, pelo rizado con un paliacate en la cabeza- _jadea jadea_ oi brook te he dicho que no me asustes asi- dijo al recuperar el aire.

Brook- o gome-(en este fic ise como si brook ya se unió a la tripulación)-solo preguntaba-con gota estilo anime por lo miedoso que es su compañero

Usoop-ya ya lo que pasa es que luffy le quito sus espadas a zoro y ahora zoro la quiere matar a golpes eso es todo-dijo como si nada el artillero de la tripulación.

Brook- yohohohoh a ya veo _que entretenida tripulación a la que me uní_-con cara aparente feliz por su nueva tripulación.

En eso una mujer morena, de pelo largo, con aspecto maduro y de buen cuerpo veía divertida la escena cerrando su libro y riendo.

????-fufufu otra vez el capitán esta asiendo enojar al espadachín.

????.robin de que te estas riendo- decía un pequeño reno parado en dos patas con aspecto infantil, pantaloncillos y un sombrero rosa.

Robin- nada chopper solo veo como juega el capitán.

En eso llega una mujer de buen cuerpo, de mini falda, camisa escotada, de pelo corto y naranja.

????- **¿POR QUÉ ASEM TANTO RUIDO QUE NO VEN QUE ESTOY TRABAJANDO? -**decía furiosa la mujer y de repente todo se calmo.

????-**aaaaaaaaaaaaah que hermosa es mi nami-swam cuando se enoja**- decía un joven rubio, de traje elegante, con una extraña ceja de espiral, con un ojo de corazón porque era su único ojo visible después del gritones que se mando la pelirroja.

????-_suspiro _calma namin-nechan solo están jugando-decía un tipo enorme de exagerados antebrazos con estrellas dibujadas y de pelo azul corte estilo elvis.

Nami- es que franky no puedo trabajar con ellos corriendo y gritando por el barco- decía después de tranquilizarse-**Y TU NO ME TOQUES QUE TE ESTOY VIENDO SANJI-**gritaba furiosa de nuevo la navegante del barco al cocinero.

Usoop- y este es el cuento de cada mañana-decía ussop con deje de cansancio.

Brook- **ho hermosa señorita te belleza ase que me inspire para tocar mas canciones **-decia el bardo con su violín en la mano.

Ussop- ya calma brook- decía con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

Franky-ya cállense par de pervertidos-decía franky un poco hastiado por la actitud de sus dos compañeros.

Nami- cálmense todos según veo en el mapa que nos dio kokoro-san tardaremos al menos 1 semana para entrar en la isla Gyojin y hay una pequeña isla que no se marca en le log, llegaremos como en unas 2 horas así que descansaremos antes de partir durante la semana entendido-explicaba la navegante de barco.

Todos-si!

Franky- bien yo navegare el barco asta la pequeña isla-decía el carpintero estirándose después de estar sentado.

Luffy-bien!!!!! Ahora sanji prepara comida para la fiesta de nuestro nuevo nakama-decía feliz el capitán de porque por fin habían conseguido un bardo para el barco (y es que desde casi siempre quiso tener un bardo para el barco)

Sanji-como digas_ cielos aun no hemos pisado tierra firme desde que se unió franky paso su fiesta y ahora hay una nueva fiesta para un nuevo nakama por suerte en ese barco isla conseguimos suficiente comida para un buen tiempo e incluso con luffy comiendo-_pensaba feliz el cocinero del barco ya que por alguna razón después del incidente de moria sus bodegas estaban tan llenas de tesoros y comida que tuvieron que acomodar todo(y es que una aliada de moria tenia pensado escapar del barco-isla por temer por su vida y quería tener tesoros y provisiones para su huida)

Unas horas y una fiesta más tarde

…………………………………………………………………...

Nuestros héroes al llegar a la isla vieron que era una playa con un pequeño bosque adelante.

Zoro- yosh yo investigare el bosque.

Nami- pero ve con luffy o sino te perderás aun siendo una isla pequeña-decía la pelirroja harta de que su compañero se pierda hasta en caminos rectos.

Zoro- ya ya…..**oi vamos luffy.**

Luffy- ya bueno

Mientras nuestros nakamas preparavan las cosas en las playa, el capitán primer abordo andaban por en bosque y luffy cantaba su irritante cancion.

Luffy-_cantando_ cuando hay marea alta, los castillos de arena se destruyen, todos empiezan a llorar y son unos verdaderos idiotas

Zoro-**CALLATE NO LO AGUANTO MAS-**decía el espadachín hastiado de entupida canción de su capitán.

Luffy- pero es que estoy aburrido.

Zoro- bueno pero tendrás que **AUCH-**grito de repente el espadachín.

Luffy- zoro que pas **AUCH que fue eso**_ no puede ser_**- **grito también, luego noto que una rara con marcas estrañas cobra les mordio- _una cobra esto es malo_ **zoro huyamos rápido o sino moriremos- **decía el capitán al ver el peligro en que se avían metido.

Zoro-**QUEEE **corramos rápido- dijo desesperado

Al llegar a la playa todos se preguntaron porque volvían tan rápido y corriendo con susto en sus caras.

Nami- oi luffy zoro porque vuelven tan rápido?- pregunto la navegante preocupada por que podría pasar.

Zoro luffy- nos mordio una cobra PUM- y se derrumbaron al decir lo que paso

Todos-**QUEEEEE**

Chopper**- RAPIDO UN DOCOR RAPIDO CON URGENCIA.**

Todos- **tu eres el doctor-**dijeron todos al unisono

Chopper- ah es verdad RAPIDO A MI AVITACION HAY LOS CURARE(es que la habitación de chopper el también su sala de urgencias con camilla y todo)-ordeno el doctor del barco al tiempo que los cargaban asta donde dijo chopper.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Luego de unas hora en el barco chopper salio diciendo que se recuperaran para mañana.

Todos-**YOSHHHHHH-**gritaban alegres por la recuperación de sus amigos.

Sanji- oi chopper como los curaste si nisiquiera nos dijeron que cobra los mordió- pregunto curioso el cocinero.

Chopper. Bueno lo que hice fue primero extraerles el veneno para luego bañar su heridas en te (el te tiene una sustancia que neutralisa el veneno de serpiente)claro que perdieron mucha sangre al extraerles el veneno así que deberán descansar hasta mañana. Dijo con alivio en su vos.

Nami- que alivio pensé que morirían _ademas ambos me deben dinero-_penso la avariciosa navegante.

Usoop- muy bien ahora les iré a contar la maravillosas historias del capitán ussop- decía el artillero del barco.

Franky- no los trataras de hipnotizar para que crean por un día que eres el capitan- decía franky con una ceja levantada.

Usoop- _no me descubrió_ n-no no no no como puedes pens-sar eso- dijo con sudor frio en la frente y al de nerviosismo cosa que para brook y robin no paso desapercibido.

Brook- bueno iré a la cubierta a tocar el violín- anuncio brook para que todos los siguieran.

Usoop- bueno yo me quedo y los cuido de cualquiera **AHHHHHHH-** grito al ver unas manos arrastrándolo a la cubierta

Robin- vamos ussop que no queremos molestarlos- decía la arqueóloga con una vos pacifica y en calma.

Usoop-y-ya ya yaya- decía asustado por conocer a su compañera.

Pero lo que no sabían era lo que paso podría cambiar sus vidas de aquí en adelante.


	2. dia 2

**SEGUNDO DIA**

Estaba amaneciendo en el sunny y después del incidente y la fiesta de integración de brook y la tocata de violín en la noche todos se fueron a descansar y todavía nadie despertaba ecepto nuestro primer oficial.

Zoro_- ah como duele_- pensó rápidamente sobándose la cabeza- _que raro por que tengo el cuerpo tan ligero _– y se dio cuenta de algo que no se esperaba- que! _desde cuando el pelo me llega a la espalda-_luego miro la cama del lado puso sus ojos en blanco y luego miro a un espejo y le que vio lo dejo impactado.

Fura del barco-**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**- y todos al oir el grito se despertaron fueron a la habitación de chopper y al entra vieron algo que los dejo igual de impactados.

Nami nerviosa- tu-tu-tu quien eres- dijo apuntado.

Zoro- soy yo zoro – dijo y Lugo recupero la compostura- y ya se que lo que paso es estraño pero no se alarmen tan solo cambie la apariencia de forma desconocida- dijo un poco mas tranquilo.

Nami - pero bueno como es que paso eso? – pregunto todavía sin creerse lo que paso.

Zoro – no lose pero vi que a luffy le paso lo mismo- dijo apuntado a luffy que segua dormido (como sigue dormido después de semejante grito)

Todos con diferentes expresiones- luffy!!!.

Luffy- _bostezando_ que pasa por que todos están aquí ¿y esas cara?- pregunto despistado el capitán luego miro a zoro- a y tu chaba quien eres- siguió preguntado el capitán y luego miro al espejo y dijo- que pasa aceptamos a 2 mujeres en la tripulación mientras dormía y no me lo dijeron- y era cierto vio a el en el espejo y a zoro y eran unas mujeres de tan buenos cuerpos como nami y robin y el cabello les llega asta la espalda.

Nami- luffy la del espejo eras tu!- dijo un poco asustada la navegante.

Luffy- que?- Lugo de procesar la información de manera lenta- acaso soy mujer- dijo quien sabe si de pregunta o afirmación luego pego un repentino grito-** AHHH**.

TODOS – **Y AHORA QUE TE DAS CUENTA BAKA**-gritaron todos enojado.

Luffy- entonses la chica del lado es-es-es-s-s-es zoro- dijo nervioso todos asintieron e iba pegar un grito de nuevo pero nami le pego para callarlo.

Nami- CALATE DE UNA VES- luego empeso a pensar- robin lee unos libros de esa isla y tráelos aquí luego veremos que paso.

Robin asintió y se fue lego sin que nadie se diera cuenta sanji y brook se fue a coquetear a sus nuevas princesas.

Sanji con ojo de corazón- oh que bellesa más grande veo en las dos y…-pero no alcanzo a decir mas porque zoro y luffy le patearon de horrible manera la cara y con rayitas de asco mientras los demás miraban con una gotita.

Brook- mejor me alejo o me muero de nuevo.

Sanji con cara enojada- como se- luego cambia a corazones- mellori mellori- y luego recibio un golpe de parte de los dos.

Zoro- baka recuerda que todavía somos hombres- dijo con la vena enmarcada.

Luffy- si hasta yo se eso- dijo sin darse cuenta que se insulto.

Franky- bueno tranquilícense o si no nois quedamos sin cocinero y sin cena ha ha ha y por cierto muy hombres serán pero desde mi punto de vista ahora parecen ser tan femeninas como nico robin o nami-nechan – dijo en tono de burla recibiendo dos miradas asesinas de sus nakamas.

Robin- ya lo encontre y parase que una serpiente milenaria la mordio- dijo y les mostro la pagina del libro- esta serpiente le mordio?

Zoro- si esa es pero como supiste si no te lo dijimos ni como era? –pregunto curioso su compañero/a.

Robin- bueno lo que pasa es que la unica opcion que encontre fue esa por que esa serpiente no tiene un veneno letal a corto plaso pero produce desmallos y se olle por hay la leyenda de una serpiente que comió la henge-henge no mi (transformación) que trasforma en diferente cosas a sus victimas y hasta que no descubramos la cura seguirán transformándose- dijo de manera preocpada.

Franky- yo oí esa leyenda pero según se tiene más de 300 años como es posible que siga viva- dijo incrédulo el carpintero.

Robin – bueno no le dicen serpientes milenarias por nada- dijo de manera de ver lo evidente.

Franky- a ups.

Chopper- y bueno que haremos con ellos en ese estado- pregunto el doctor inocentemente.

Ussop- seguiremos con nuestra vidas hasta que sepamos que hacer- dijo para tranquilizar la situación.

Y todo seguía como siempre excepto que desayunaron más temprano por el berrinche del capitán/a y como siempre el mujeriego de sanji acepto.

Luffy- oi sanji tengo hambre- se quejo el capitan.

Sanji- pero si desayunamos ase solo una… digo digo de acuerdo te traeré un entremés- dijo esto ultimo con ojo de corazón y balbuceando mellorine.

Nami- cielos por suerte solo será un día sino se acabaran las despensas del barco antes de llegar a la siguiente isla- dijo nami con gotita al estilo anime al ver como sanji le trae comida. Luego vio a brook tocando una canción que espeso a dar sueño – e brook que ases.

Brook- nada linda señorita solo ago dormir a zoro- dijo tranquilamente.

Nami- a ya ve- luego se le ocurrio que podra pasar- QUEEEEE- luego fue con zoro y brook- **brook entiendo que seas un pervertido pero aprovecharte de alguien que esta dormido**- dijo super molesta por la clase de pervertid que les toco.

Brook- a-a-ah buen-o no es lo que tu pi-piensas yo solo- pero no pudo decir mas por que le callo n severo golpe en la cabesa que casi lo mata por segunda ves, pero un vino de donde creen.

Sanji- **oye bastardo como te atreves a aprobecharte de una señorita que acaso no eras un caballero**- dijo el cocinero tal que se le veia la cara endiblada.

Nami- **cállate que tu harías lo mismo así que no repliques-**dijo la navegante dejandolo inconciente de un golpe dejandolo con el otro pervertido.

Zoro que recién despertó- oi nami no crees que te sobre pasaste si ninguno izo nada- dijo para después levantarse

Nami- bueno si creo que exagere un poco- y luego lo que vio fue al par de pervertidos mirando enamorados a un lado luego vio a nobin divertida, ussop con sangre en la naris desmallado, a chopper igual y a franky ligeramente avergonsado lego vio lo que todos miraban y luego grito- LUFFY- y fue rapidamente con el.

Luffy- que pasa?- pregunto curioso.

Nami- **que estas asiendo **– grito enojada**- por qué te desabrochaste la camisa **(recuerden que ahora es mujer y se le esta viendo gran parte del cuerpo a casi ver los pechos)

Luffy- a nada solo me dio calor y la desabroche como siempre ¿hay algo de malo?- pregunto despistadamente el capitan.

Nami- si que ahora eres mujer y tienes que comportarte y mantenerte cubierta como una y no usar tus hábitos de hombre como abrirte la camisa- dijo mas clmada mientra abrochaba la camisa de luffy.

Robin- oye nami es malo era que usara la camisa así de abierta cierto?- pregunto la arqueóloga en extraño tono.

Nami- si por qué lo preguntas robin- dijo extrañada la navegante.

Robin- bueno pues veo que es un peor problema el de atrás- dijo y luego la navegante vio y quedo mas impactada al ver lo que todos los hombres veían con narices rotas.

Nami- ZORO POR QUÉ ENTRENAS SIN CAMISA CUANDO ERES MUJER.

Bueno el resto del día pasó más tranquilo y normal excepto que tuvieron 8 comidas por petición del capitán/a y la nula capacidad de decir n a una dama y finalmente en la noche durmieron tranquilos


	3. dia 3

**DIA 3 SEGUNDO CAMBIO**

Luego del incidente del otro día chopper decidid que ahora vería en que se transforman para asegurarse de que nadie se asuste y a las 6 de la mañana nada pasaba (no era que no durmiera sino que se despertaba cada hora para ver el estado de sus pacientes)

Chopper- mejor ya no me despierto parece que no cambiaran hasta mañana mejor me duermo ya- luego se sorprendió al ver lo que paso- veo que valió la pena

UNAS HORAS MÁS TARDE

Chopper- chicos vengan antes de que despierten- llamo a uno por uno para que vieran lo que paso.

Sanji- que pasa chopper por que nos llamas tan temprano – pregunto el cocinero restregándose su único ojo visible.

Chopper- ya lo verán- dijo y luego abrió la puerta de su habitación para que vieran que les pasa a sus nakamas.

Robin y nami- que tiernos – dijeron con vos melosa

Los demás- ah- y no era para menos lo que paso fue que el capitán y primero abordo rejuvenecieron drásticamente para ser mas específicos zoro se convirtió en un niño de no mas de 10 u 8 años y luffy en un bebe que parecía no haber pasado el año.

Zoro recién despertando- quien diablos son todos ustedes y eso de al lado es un esqueleto- dijo señalando al bardo del grupo.

Nami en susurro- robin que pasa si solo se transforman exteriormente- pregunto curiosa la navegante.

Robin también en susurro- tal vez en los trescientos años la fruta gano algo de poder haciendo que en ocasiones también cambie su actitud- dijo robin y después se acerco a zoro y le dijo- eres un afamado espadachín pirata que se transformo en niño por un extraño veneno y luego perdiste parte de tus recuerdos creyendo que ahora eres un niño.

Zoro- como esperan que me crea todo eso- dijo desafiante.

Robin- porque todo esto esto es un sueño- dijo la arqueologa

Zoro- bueno eso esplica todo no es la primera ves que tengo un sueño asi- dijo lo que dejo pensando a todos.

Todos pensando-_ que clase de cosas sueña-_pesaron todos con gota estilo anime en la nuca.

Nami en susurro para que zoro no escuche- bien como robin y franky son los mayores ellos se encargaran de zoro y yo sola me encargare de luffy- dijo lo que dejo una duda en el doctor.

Chopper- por que tu sola- dijo en duda.

Nami- porque ninguno de ustedes tiene la madures suficiente para cuidar de un bebe aunque sea por un día – dijo desafiante lo que dejo ofendiditos a todos pero se resignaron porque sabían que era verdad.

Luego en el dia pasaron cosas relativamente normales para la extraña situación zoro entrenando con el bardo en la espada a petición de el (el piensa que aunque sea un sueños debe entrenar) y vigilado por el carpintero, luego el tirador le dioa una idea interesante al cocinero.

Usopp- oi sanji te tengo una propuesta - el cocinero miro interesado – que te parece si le preguntamos unas cosa al chibi-zoro y lo humillamos cuando recupere sus recuerdos.

Sanji- muy bien vamos – dijo el cocinero ya riéndose.

Con zoro descansando.

Sanji- oi zoro que te parece unas preguntas- dijo sanji.

Zoro- es la primera vez que alguien en mis sueños me pregunta algo pero esta bien- dijo algo extrañado.

Sanji- dime cuales son tus miedos- dijo sonriendo.

Zoro- no le tengo miedo a nada uno solo siente miedo cuando se siente inseguro- dijo con seguridad.

Sanji- dime como son tus padres- pregunto esta ves no para humillarlo sino por curiosidad y toda la tripulación se le unió de repente.

Zoro- no se mucho de mis padres yo vivía en un pequeño pueblo me fui de hay caminando por el bosque durante mucho tiempo y encontré un dojo al que rete, perdí y desde entonces ellos me enseñan y también e vivido hay- dijo lo que los demás empezaron a ponerles un poco tristes.

Chopper- el maestro del dojo debió ser muy bueno para derrotarte- dijo chopper en lo que varios asintieron.

Zoro- ie no fue el maestro fue su hija la mejor estudiante que el tenia- dijo lo que dejo asombrado a varios.

Sanji- osea que una pequeña y delicada señorita te derroto- dijo sanji extrañado.

Zoro enojado- NO!! Ella no era pequeña ni delicada era la mejor espadachín de la clase y mi objetivo siempre fue derrotarla siempre la había admirado pero…_su vos empezó a tranquilizarse y quebrarse_ ella murió repentinamente en un accidente y no pudimos cumplir nuestra promesa.

Nami algo entristecida- que promesa- dijo suponiendo que era la promesa.

Zoro- que nos convertiríamos en los mejores espadachines del mundo y nos volveríamos a enfrentar pero luego de su muerte decidí que me convertiría en el mejor espadachín del mundo por los dos- dijo con unas lagrimas saliéndose.

Franky- BUAAAAAAA!!! Eh no crean que estoy llorando porque no es verdad- decia aun con las cascadas saliéndose.

Nami – zoro que triste yo no sabia que…- pero fue interrumpida por el chibi-peliverde.

Zoro ya tranquilo- no deberían alterarse así eso lya paso y no se puede remediar y gracias veo que son muy buenos para se unos sueños- dijo feliz.

Brook- que les parece una canción para el momento _ya tocando_- y toco una canción que les gusto a todos para luego todo tranquilizarse.

Un rato después todo volvió a la normalidad y parecía que todo quedo tranquilo hasta que paso algo inesperado.

Robin estaba mirando a nami y sonriendo divertida.

Nami- robin pasa algo – dijo algo extrañada

Robin- es que teniendo al chibi-luffy en tus brasos pareciera que tuvieras a tu hijo cargando- dijo empezando una pequeña risa

Nami tan roja como su pelo- queeeee!! p-pe-Pero de que hablas robin – dijo luego sudando un montón.

Luego algo muy inesperado pasó y es que smoker y tashigi llegaron al barco de nuestros protagonistas.

Smoker- MUGGIWARA!!!!- grito al lo que los tripulantes oyeron y se asustaron.

Nami asustada- ssmoker como es que llego aquí!!!

Franky- y quien es el por lo visto es un marine así que no tendré compasión-apuntando con su arma y al disparar el cañon atravesó a smoker y luego se formo de nuevo.

Franky- que!! Las frutas del diablo – dijo impresionado.

Nami- si el comio el muku-moku no mi asiendolo el hombre de humo- dijo nami que dejo mas impresionado.

Tashigi- RORONOA –grito la espadachina.

Robin- ah esa es la teniente que tuve que derrotar en aravasta(no se si así se escribe)- dijo robin recordando el encuentro.

Smoker pensando- _aki esta la banda pero no el capitán ni el primer abordo, y esos niños que se les parece quienes serán o podría ser que se encontraron la legendaria isla de las transformaciones mejor me aseguro_- pensó rápidamente

Tashigi- quienes son esos niños ¡no me digan que!- empesor a decir preocumpando a algunos.

Nami pensando- _o no ya sabra que se han transformados o no que haremo_s- penso preocupada.

Smoker- _que suspicas y yo que pense que lo unico sobre lo que investigaba es sobre espadas-_penso sorprendido hasta que se llevo una decepción.

Tashigi- son sus hijos- lo que llevo una caída estilo anime general.

Smoker- no lo creo tashigi piensa bien zoro solo tiene como mucho unos 20 años y este niño debe tener por lómenos 10 como seria su hijo- dijo a lo que tashigi se golpeo suavemente la cabeza sacando la lengua.

Smoker- solo ahí una explicación ellos fueron a la legendaria isla de las transformaciones y por lo visto en esta etapa se transformaron en niños- dijo con seguridad.

Nami- y bueno que haran- dijo escondiendo al chibi-luffy para protegerlo.

Smoker- nada- dijo lo que dejo sorprendido a muchos.

Todos menos tashigi- que!!.

Smoker- como oyeron nada no si la razón por lo que los persigo es para tener un duelo con mugiwara y entregarlo a la justicia pero el duelo seria deshonroso si esta en ese estado- dijo apuntando al bebe.

Tashigi- lo mismo digo- dijo arreglándose los lentes.

Franky- ha es bueno ver que existen personas honestas y honorables en la marine- dijo para luego sentarse.

Robin- y a todo esto porque no estan con sus hombres- dijo robin curiosa a lo que todos tomaron atención.

Smoker- el barco fue destruido por un remolino y fuimos los únicos sobrevivientes- dijo con algo de melancolia- y al pasar a verlos pensamos que podríamos luchar con ustedes.

Chibi-zoro acercandose a tashigi- kuina?- dijo inocentemente.

Tashigi- tu**!!! que haces fingiendo ser un niño si ya se quien eres** –casi grito enojada.

Nami- eh realmente esta como un niño no recuerda nada de esa edad para adelante y piensa que todo esto es un sueño- dijo con una gotita estilo anime.

Tashigi- oh perdón por haber sido tan ruda- dijo arrepentida por gritarle a un niño- _pero cuando vuelvas a la normalidad nos las arreglaremos._

Zoro no presto atención a lo que paso solo tomo la espada blanca (recuerden la de kuina) y sus otras 2 espadas (las cuales no savia que eran de el pero igual las usaba) y paso la blanca desenfundada a tashigi y desenfundo las otras dos y empeso un duelo ue nadie mucho menos tashigi se esperaba.

El duelo se veía la clara diferencia entre zoro de 10 años y tashigi y al final luego de un buen rato el duelo termino a favor de tashigi y luego le pregunto.

Tashigi- porque el duelo zoro?- pregunto algo cansada.

Zoro- no ha duda tu eres kuina solo ella usa su espada así estoy feliz de verte- empezó a llorar abrasando a tashigi- y no es necesario que me mientan mas empece a sospechar que esto no podia ser un sueño al entrenar y luego oir vien la conversación – dijo a lo que todos les llevo un pensamiento "que suspicaz".

Tashigi- bueno zoro me alegra que comprendas todo pero tengo que decirte que yo no soy kuina ni siquiera se quien es – dijo algo extrañada.

Zoro- pero si tienen el mismo peinado, el mismo color de pelo y ojos, la piel igual de pálida e incluso las dos usan la espada con gran maestría- dijo zoro enumerando las razones.

Tashigi- pero yo no soy kuina y ahhh- luego se cayó.

Zoro- ves a kuina le pasaba lo mismo ah ah ah (tal ves sea verdad porque según dicen murió cayéndose de las escaleras y supuse que era algo torpe)- dijo y luego empezó a reír.

Tashigi pensado-_ ya veo por eso se sorprendía al ver mi cara o empezaba a sudar e incuso me dijo que y me parecía a ella y que murió ase muchos años lo mas probable es que el se sintiera mal al estar cerca de mi por eso huía_- empezó a darse cuenta de algunas cosas entristeciéndose y luego dijo- gome zoro.

Zoro- por que lo sientes?- pregunto curioso.

Tashigi- por nada en especial _moviendo las manos de un lado a otro_ pero queria decir que _grrrrr-_le rugió el estomaga y luego a smoker y luego ella se sonrojo.

Sanji- una pregunta cuanto tiempo llevan en alta mar?- pregunto algo preocupado sanji.

Smoker- por lo menos 3 día al principio separados pero nos encontramos a pocas horas- dijo smoker algo avergonzado.

Sanji- por dios y querían luchar con el estomago vació vengan vamos a cenar que deben estar muertos de hambre- dijo entrando a la cocina.

Tashigi- bu-bueno – asintió nerviosamente por la vergüenza que paso ase un rato.

Luego en la mesa tashigi se fijo en una de las espadas que uso zoro para el combate y se dio cuente que.

Tashigi emocionada- es es **Shuusui **es una de la 21 Oo Wazamono pero como te conseguiste un tesoro as de valioso-dijo totalmente emocionada desenfundando la espada y observando el acero.

Zoro- eh? No entiendo que quieres decir pero me di cuente que esta espada era buena al verla pero lo mas extraño es que me siento acostumbrado a esas espadas como si las llebara usando de ase tiempo probablemente la use cuando era grande- dijo apuntando a la espada.

Tashigi- bueno te preguntare los detalles cuando crezcas denuedo pero tengo una duda por que me pasaste esa espada si yo ya tengo una?- pregunto mostrando su espada.

Zoro- bueno solo quería recordar los duelos que tenia con kuina por que esa era su espada por eso te la pase- dijo sonrojándose un poca.

Nami- por cierto les tengo que contar que la isla mas cercana esa a 2 días con este barco y 4 días en bote así que creo que lo adecuado seria que se queden hasta llegar a la siguiente isla por que el clima de hay es terrible y no pasaran con bote- dijo lo que dejo una duda en los marines.

Smoker- ustedes aceptarían quedarse en su barco a un enemigo- dijo tratando de mostrar lo obvio.

Nami- es que luffy se enojaría si les dejamos morir cuando pudimos salvarlos- dijo cargando de nuevo al bebe y todos asintieron.

Tashigi- enserio su capitán es así y yo que pensaba que eran unos sanguinarios piratas que solo buscaban dinero- dijo riéndose.

Smoker- pero aun hay algo que me parece raro cmo siendo personas tan buenas le pusieron una recompensa mayor a los 600.000.000 de berrys- dijo mostrando los carteles de recompensa.

Robin- si quieres te contare la verdadera historia de cómo nos pusieron las recompensas y tal vez entiendas unas cosas- dijo con su habitual actitud.

Smoker- bien solo quiero saber de luffy y de ti- dijo echando el humo.

Nami- los 30.000.000 se lo pusieron por vencer a arlong y un corrupto capitan que golpeamos por las atrocidades que izo y aviso al gobierno creo que su nombre era nesumi- dijo recordando la golpiza que le hicieron al sujeto.

Smoker- ah ese tipo siempre lo odie el preferia el dinero a la seguridad de los demas- dijo frunciendo el ceño por recordar al odioso hombre.

Robin- los 100.000.000 se lo pusieron por derrotar a cocodrilo y me dijeron que la razón fue que querían ayudar a vivi la princesa a liberarlos de la guerra causada por cocodrilo que el proboco para conseguir el arma ancestral "pluton"- dijo lo que dejo sorprendido a smoker y tashigi.

Smoker- increíble que aceptaran a un sujeto así el gobierno pero que decepcionante es el gobierno- dijo con su mano en la frente.

Franky- y los 300.000.000 fueron por rescata a robin que se dejo secuestrar por el gobierno para salvarlos y elLos igual decidieron declararle la guerra al gobierno mundial solo para salvar a su Ankara- dijo tratando de resistir las lagrimas porque cada ves que oía esa historia empezaba a llorar.

Robin- y si es por mi me pusieron los 79.000.000 por ser una arqueóloga de la desaparecida ohara que ellos destruyeron para desaparecer a los arqueólogos con el búster call y un vicealmirante me salvo la vida destruyendo varios barcos y sacrificando su vida convirtiéndome el la superviviente de ohara y perseguida por el gobierno a los 8 años- dijo robin a lo que smoker y tashigi no creían lo que oían.

Smoker- a que clase de justicia seguimos que incluso matan personas inocentes por ella e arruinan la vida de una niña de solo 8 años- dijo smoker apretando el símbolo de su chaqueta que significa justicia.

Tashigi no cabía de su asombro solo se limito a derramar unas lagrimas por varias razones por saber que el gobierno le arruinaría la vida a una niña inocente por su justicia, por la matanza que se produjo en la desaparecida ohara solo por su egoísmo y también por saber que siempre estuvo ciega al creer en un gobierno tan corrupto.

BUAHHH BUAHH BUAHH. Se oia al bebe luffy llorando lo que calmo el triste ambiente y al servir la cena varios se dieron cuenta de algo.

Smoker- oigan no crees que es mucho para las personas que abemos- viendo la gran cantidad de comida el la mesa.

Sanji- si lo que pasa es que conté a luffy como adulto y el siempre come enormes cantidades así que creo que abra suficiente comida- dijo sirviendo el resto de los platos.

Después de la cena todo pasó más tranquilo excepto por un extraño e casi inexplicable incidente.

Nami cargando a luffy- alguien me explica como paso esto- dijo extrañada de lo que paso.

Robin- lo que paso es que mientras esqueleto-san entrenaba con zoro tashigi san se tropeso por que queria pasarles un refresco después del entrenamiento el refresco callo en Usopp e iso que sus esferas rodaran asiendo caer a sanji y que al caer tropesara con esqueleto-san y zoro y ellos calleron en franky que iso que su martillo callera en la cabesa de chopper y el mareado camino por las esferas asiendo que se tropiese con humo-san asiendole caer el café que tenia en la mano y se callo a usopp y por eso grita por la quemadura- dijo apuntando a cada uno.

Nami- y por que no los detubiste con tus poderes?- pregunto algo enjada.

Robin- es que me divertía- dijo asiendo su típica risa.

Bueno aquí termina el capitulo y esperan al siguiente para saber en que se transformaran esta ves.


	4. dia 4

**DIA 4 TERCER CAMBIO**

En el barco de los mugiwara específicamente en la enfermería todo se veía tranquilo y sonó un despertador.

Chopper- ah ya es hora en que se transformaran- dijo curiso y volteando luego vio como cambiaban- ah mejor evito despertarlos.

Juego unas horas mas tarde todo el mundo despertó por la canción mañanera del bardo.

Chopper- brook por favor deja de tocar no debemos despertarlos- luego se aserco a su oído y le susurro (claro que no tiene oído por se puro hueso pero eso no importa ahora) –entiendes.

Brook- yohohohoho nunca me imagine que se convertirían en eso que sorpresa-dijo riendo.

Nami- bueno chopper que pasa como hiciste que brook dejara de tocar- dijo curiosa.

Chopper- luego te explico- dijo cansado.

Sanji- **oigan todos a desa-**pero fue interrumpido- oi oi que te pasa- dijo molesto.

Choper- sanji por favor no hagas ruido que si no los despertaras- dijo asustado.

PUM.

Tashigi- MALDITO ESQUELEO COMO ME PIDES ALGO ASI- grito _muy_ molesta por la típica propuesta del esqueleto.

Samoker- ahhh tashigi ya gritando a esta hora de la mañana- dijo bostezando.

Chopper- ah muy tarde- dijo muy lento y asustado.

Franky recién llegando- tarde para que?- pregunto extrañado.

Robin que también los vio con sus poderes- ellos despertaron-dijo preocupada.

Luego las puertas se abrieron mostrando a dos lobos de considerable tamaño uno negro con una cicatriz bajo un ojo y otro verde (sin comentarios) y tenían unas caras muy amenazantes.

Sanji- con que son lobos mejor los detengo- dijo para después lanzar su ataque-**Collier Flip- **pero su ataque fue esquivado con suma facilidad-nani.

Y los lobos lo embistieron con gran fuerza (para sacar sus dudas ellos tienen tanta fuerza como cuando eran humanos y su velocidad aumento a su equivalente de lobo) que lo saco volando.

Usopp- maldición **Kayaku Boshi **–dijo y los perros evitaron la explosión y lo empujaron con las patas traseras al estar detrás de el.

Smoker-**Whi- **pero no alcanso a aser nada porque los lobos lo empujaron con tal velocidad que no se dio cuenta y salio volando.

Chopper-**Heavy Gong- **y le dio a zoro pero el ataque no le afecto mostrando que aun asi tenia esa resistencia fisica.

Franky- maldición que fuerza mejor uso esto – sacando la piel de su puño como si fuera un guante-**Strong Hammer **– pero el ataque aunque le llego a lobo de luffy no pareció afectarle y paso a su espalda y lo embistió lastimándolo.

Los lobos rodearon a robin y ella habi a atacar –**Quince-**pero no pudo aserr el ataque ya que los lobos auaron con mucha fuerza y la dejaron en el piso por el gran sonido.

Luego apareció brook que los amenazo con la espada pero el lobo se zoro tomo su espada blanca con la boca y den un movimiento le dio a brook sin dañarlo seriamente.

Y al final las mas nerviosas nami y tashigi que como no esperaban peliar no trajeron sus armas los labos las miraron fijamente ellas retrocedia paso a paso y los lobos saltaron.

Sanji- no esperen- dijo asustado pero no se espero lo que paso.

Todos que se levantaron- ah?- decían extrañados y no era para menos porque los lobos que lograron derribar a todo el barco se acariciaban el las piernas de ellas como si fueran gatitos y produjo una caída estilo anime de parte de todos excepto de tashigi y nami.

Franky- haber alguien me explica esto- dijo tan confundido como todos.

L luffy- (como no se hacer esos raros ruidos solo diré ladridos) _ladridos._

Chopper - ellos solo nos atacaron porque nosotros los atacamos primeros y sin razón- dijo donde todos pusieron una mirada acusadora al cocinero.

Sanji- y porque no atacaron a nami-san ni a tashigi-san pero si a robin-chan- dijo extrañado.

L zoro-_ladridos con tono enojado_

Chopper- es que ellas no tenían instinto de atacarnos como ustedes además algo en nosotros nos decía que no podíamos atacarlas- dijo interesado el lo que decían.

Brook- pero eso no explica porque el porque se acariciaron en ellas-dijo curioso.

Sanji- eso yo lo explico los perros buscan métodos para socializar con otros perros o con humanos que puedan identificar que no son un peligro así que los huelen, lamen o se acarician en ellos y como los lobos son antepasados de ellos supongo que harán lo mismo- dijo algo enojado porque ellos se acarician en ellas-_cálmate cuando sean humanos de nuevo los matas_-pensó furioso.

L zoro- l_adridos todavía enojado._

Chopper- me pueden decir porque nos atacaron si no habíamos hecho nada- traducía el doctor y vieron todos a el cocinero.

L luffy- _ladridos extrañado y muchos._

Chopper- si porque si solo nos levantamos con hambre y ese sujeto nos quiso patear de repente y todos los demás también intentaron atacarnos solos ellas por el miedo que sentían no nos atacaron así que decidimos no atacarlas- dijo recuperando la respiración.

Luego le dieron la bronca a sanji por atacar sin pensar antes en las consecuencias y bla bla bla y aunque no fuera muy importante fue un golpe para su orgullo y como disculpa les dio carne cruda con sazón especial (normalmente no lo hubiera hecho pero nami y tashigi se encariñaron con esos lobos como mascota y nami le obligo a aserlo)

Chopper- por cierto me di cuenta que ustedes no recuerdan que eran humanos- dijo chopper interrogando

L luffy-_"no recordamos nada pero sus caras se nos asian conocidas por eso decidimos no matarlos y solo atontarlos shishishi"_

L zoro-"_si pero igual tuve la necesidad de golpear al tipo de un remolino por ceja_"

Chopper pensando-_increíble lo odia incluso sin conocerlo-_penso con gota estilo anime- una duda pueden intentar hablar como humano- dijo dudoso.

L zoro- claro que podemos pero es difícil- dijo como molesto.

L luffy- y me da flogera- dijo perezosamente.

Chopper- bueno pueden intentarlo para que no tenga que traducirlo todo- dijo suplicante-

Los dos – claro- dijo aburridos o perezosamente.

Luego parecia todo tranquilo pero vieron al chopper en walk point corriendo del lobo luffy.

Nami- LUFFY NO BALLAS A MATAR A CHOPPER- dijo asustada.

Luego apareció el lobo zoro que se puso delante de chopper.

Chopper- esta bien me atraparon ahora te toca luffy- dijo para después y todos tubieron una caída estilo anime.

Luego de la escena ridícula se ve a los lobos persiguiendo a brook.

Brook- SALVENME ME SINO SERE SU ENTREMES-grito asustado.

Y luego de eso llega nami y los golpe dejándolos inconcientes al instante.

Smoker- ¿segura que estan bien las recompensas ella pdria fácilmente superar los 100 millones de recompensa con esa fuerza?- dijo con gota estilo anime a robin.

Luego de un rato despertaron con pollitos picándole a cada uno la cabeza.

Nami- de donde salieron los pollitos?- dijo extrañada.

Sanji- los trajo luffy dijo que si teníamos gallinas seria comida extra- respondió.

Franky- OI que este barco no es un zoológico para tener lobos, tanukis, animales marinos y ahora pollitos- dijo enojado.

Luego de que franky a regadientes construllo un gallinero pequeño y después de unas horas llegan todos en la cocina y se ve a brook y sanji parados cerca de una rara fogata.

Usopp- OIGAN PORQUE LE PRNDEN FUEGO AL BARCO- dijo muy alterado.

Sanji- fue un accidente- dijo sanji apagando el fuego y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

L zoro- que pasa ero-cook se te quemo la comida hahahahaha- reía burlonamente.

Sanji- CLARO QUE NO LA COMIDA ESTA YA ESTA LISTA- grito enojado.

Robin- entonces que paso cocinero-san- dijo robin curiosa.

Sanji. Ehhh bu-bu-eno lo que paso esssess que…-decía **muy** nervioso hasta que fue interrumpido.

Brook- lo que pasa es que me pidió clases de violín y trajo uno propio- dijo el bardo.

Franky- eso explica porque sanji me pidió que le hiciera un violín- dijo pensativo.

Nami- pero eso no explica la fogata-dijo interrogativa.

Brook- lo que pasa es que le pedí que me mostrara lo que supiera y ese es el resultado- dijo apuntando a las cenizas en las que se pueden distinguir unas cuerdas.

Nami-sanji-kun no sabia que …. Hahahahahahahahhahahah- riendo con mucha fuerza.

Bobin- fufufu que fufufu pena cocinero-san- dijo para después reírse.

Franky- hahahaha gran cocinero – y fue continuado por lobo zoro.

L zoro- pero pésimo músico- dijo riendose de igual manera que todos.

Todos los demás (incluso smoker)- hahahahahaha.

Y sanji quedo con la mayor vergüenza de toda su vida.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Espero que les guste es corto pero no se me ocurría nada mas pero no los decepcionare el próximo episodio.


End file.
